The present invention relates to an X-ray fluorescence analyzer, having a system of irradiating primary X-rays onto a sample to be measured located outside of the apparatus, such as a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer mainly aimed at outdoor elementary analysis, such as archaeological sample examination, criminal field searches, and initial stages of fire investigations.
In a typical X-ray fluorescence analyzer, because an object to be measured can be included inside the structural body of a sealed type sample chamber, protection against X-ray leakage to the outside of an apparatus can be easily carried out using a safety interlocking method by detecting a condition of the sample chamber door. On the other hand, in a portable X-ray fluorescence analyzer used in many cases at unspecified locations such as outdoors, primary X-rays may be irradiated onto a sample to be measured located outside of the apparatus. In this case, as X-ray irradiation becomes completely open to the direction of the object to be measured, a complicated safety interlocking method is needed in order to secure the safety of a measurer and people around the X-ray fluorescence analyzer. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent laid open No. Hei. 11-304733, both a measuring unit housing and a handle unit of an X-ray fluorescence analyzer have a micro switch, as well as having safety interlocking means where X-rays are only generated when the former micro switch is on and the latter is off, in other words, when an X-ray shutter is in open condition.
According to the safety interlocking method as disclosed in Japanese Patent laid open No. Hei. 11-304733, the safety of the measurer and the people around the X-ray fluorescence analyzer can be maintained. However, in this case, it is necessary to adjust locations of a sample to be measured and a measuring unit of the analyzer so that the micro switch attached to the measuring unit housing of the analyzer becomes on during measurement, and in many cases, it takes time for installation operations. If X-rays were visible, it would be easy for the measurer and the people around the X-ray fluorescence analyzer to protect against exposure. However, since X-rays are not visible on observation side, there is no alternative but to take this option even at the risk of sacrificing simple and easy handling. This invention has as its object to provide an X-ray fluorescence analyzer having simple handling, to solve the above described problems.
In order to resolve the above problems, an X-ray fluorescence analyzer of this invention is provided with a light source placed in the analyzer housing so that a light beam is irradiated in the irradiating direction of X-rays during measurement, namely during irradiation of primary X-rays.
When the measurer instructs measurement start, one or more light beams visible on the observation side travel in the irradiating direction of primary X-rays. These light beams visually notify the measurer and other people around the analyzer that the area surrounding the moving light beams has become an electromagnetically dangerous spot.